The Caretaker and the Vampire
by craznekoperson13
Summary: Bella Swan, a caretaker, has just moved to Forks, Wa. where she meets Edward the vampire with a huge twist.
1. Chapter 1

The Caretaker and the Vampire

Bella's point of view disclaimer: the story line was created by Stephanie Meyer as were the characters

The sound the brakes of the plane made their presence known. The sound was unbearable for my sensitive ears. _Uuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhh__, humans and their aircrafts, I thought.__ My way of travel is so much faster, cheaper, and so much better for the environment. __Renée and __her thoughts of what's practical, s__he said we had to seem mortal, oh joy. Riding in the plane was just part of the illusion._

Charlie, my dad, was at the airport waiting for me. His head whipped around searching for me. "Dad, over here," I shouted so he knew where I was. Charlie's head snapped until he was looking directly at me. As I walked over to him he started smiling.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again." Charlie greeted me.

"What has it been Dad, a century, or about nine decades, since I've seen you." I returned his greeting.

"The forest behind your house is still flourishing, right?" I asked with good reason to be curious. I mean, being a Caretaker was fun and all, but it wasn't when you had to be shuffled between parents. The car was about five miles away from Charlie's house, by now.

"What you didn't like sunny weather, like your mother?" Charlie questioned. Of course he would find a way to bring mom into this.

"Charlie, please, I just got here. Don't bring that up right now, but to answer your question yes. You know I prefer colder climates for one thing, and I like the forest. This place is just about right for me. You know, I think if I have to move again, I'll stay somewhere in this general area." I told Charlie.

"Look Bells you just got here let's not talk about you moving away just yet."

By now we had reached his house, and we let the conversation die. I quickly put away what clothes I could bring._ N__ow I have to go 'shopping,' oh joy._ I would have focused on that but the forest was just calling my name._ Bella, Bella__ come here. Come outside and relax._

"Charlie I'm going out." I yelled down the stairs.

"Don't come back to late," was all Charlie answered. I ran outside till I hit the edge of the forest. When I was positive no one was around I turned into my third form. I turned into the trees, the leaves, but the most I loved turning into was the air itself. Freedom wisped through me as strong as the wind. Forest air is so much cleaner than city air. Caretakers, for that is what I am, take care of the earth. Which means that I could live anywhere, no matter where you go, nature is always there. Unless your in an awful building, like school. That's right, school. Charlie and Renée still insist I go to school. _I__ guess I should be getting back._ _T__omorrow I have school, oh joy. _I turned into my almost human form. It's not like I'm dead, I just can't die, get hurt, or anything like that. I walked back to Charlie's house so I could savor this moment, walking through the forest. I loved the smell of the forest, the feel of the grass under your feet, freedom just ringing in your ears.

It was ten o clock pm when I got home. Charlie had gone to bed. I figured I should get some sleep. My room was not very extravagant but it fit me. Four walls painted blue (my favorite color), a small closet in the corner, some dressers, a bed, and a rocker I loved. It was just perfect for me. _Sleep_ my mind was saying loud and clear, I happily obeyed. I was so tired.

The next morning I woke up and felt good. A great night was what I really needed, even if I didn't know it. I found a note from Charlie:

_Bella,_

_Have a good day at school. You were asleep so I didn't want to wake you. I had to go to work. If it wouldn't be too much I would like you to grow dinner. You're so much better at __it __than I am._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Charlie had gone to work. Now how was I supposed to get to school? I could fly, or be the wind, but if someone got curious what would I do. Then I saw a pair of keys next to the note. _Dad you shouldn't have. _I ran outside to see an old beaten up red truck waiting for me. I thought I was late so I climbed right into the truck and headed to school

When I arrived I saw I was actually a little early. _To the admissions center_, I thought. Inside the office I found a pleasant looking woman already engrossed in work.

"Uh, hello, I'm Bella Swan, Chief swan's daughter. I'm new here, but I guess you already know that." I babbled to the old lady.

"Oh, you have to be Isabella. We've been expecting your arrival," she told me, "by the way my name is Mrs. Cope." I smiled at her. She handed me some papers, _oh joy paperwork_, I thought. The worst thing about moving was all the paperwork. Then she gave me gave a slip of paper and said to have all my teachers sign it and return the signed slip at the end of the day.

This school wasn't any different from any of my previous ones. All of my subjects would be a breeze, except gym. The subjects will be easy because I've been around since about the beginning of time. You might think that's corny but it is the straight truth.

Most of the teachers let me be. Only one actually made me get up in the front of the class and introduce myself. I made up my mind then; I didn't like this teacher. I hated being the center of attention. You would think after like forever it wouldn't bother me. You'd have to have not met me for that statement to be true.

By the time lunch came I already had some new friends; Angela Weber, Jessica Stanly, and Mike Newton. Although I was pretty sure Jessica was using me to boost her popularity status. To humans I was beautiful like nature. I still hung out with her for lunch though. Off in my own little world, I barely heard Jessica ask if I had met people with the last name of Hale or Cullen. I shook my head no. She pointed over to a table in the back. I saw some of the most beautiful creatures I'd ever seen. Their beauty was so strong it was inhuman. One was short with black spiky hair. She looked like a pixie. Sitting right next to her was a blonde haired boy. He stared intently at the little pixie girl. She was so short compared to him. Next to the couple, was the most beautiful girl I had probably ever seen. This girl had long blonde hair like the boy sitting before her. _They had__ to be related_, I thought again. Her boyfriend, I guessed, was the big strong looking guy. Then I saw something I thought I would never ever be able to see. I saw the most handsome boy that could put Adonis to shame. He had bronze hair that covered some of his eyes. As if he could tell I was staring at him, his gaze turned to me. His topaz eyes were like pools drowning me in them.

"That's Alice Cullen, the short one in the corner. Next to her is her boyfriend, Jasper Hale. Then there is Rosalie Hale, Jasper and her are brother and sister. Her boyfriend Emmet Cullen is the huge one."

It didn't go unnoticed that Jessica left out the part of them being incredibly gorgeous. _She has to be totally jealous_.

" The one on the end is Edward Cullen. You want to know something? All of those people are adopted siblings. It is kind of weird. Don't you think it would be sick to go out with your adopted brother?" Jessica went on with her drabble about her opinions. I barley paid attention to her. My gaze was still on the most handsome Edward.

"Hey Bella are you sure that's what you want to eat? I mean fruits and vegetables are okay to eat, but not when they're your only lunch." Angela commented. I told them I am a vegetarian, which really is true.

Lunch wasn't bad. Next for the school agenda was biology, my favorite subject because, being Caretaker, I knew everything about biology. I hurried to class hoping I was not too late. Being late on your first day for anything gave a bad impression. I would know. Right after I got in and made it to the teacher's desk the bell rang.

"Uh, I'm the new student Bella Swan. Mrs. Cope told me to have all of my teacher's sign this slip." I handed him the slip.

"Oh, well, hello Bella my name is Mr. Banner. We only have one seat available, and the seat is right there next to Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner pointed to him.

I felt the blush starting to form in my cheeks. There sat my god, Edward Cullen. _Oh joy, for the next whole year I get to sit next to him. I will be lucky if he thinks I have even a small portion of a brain._ _No use in wasting anymore time of class._ As I walked towards him someone's folder fell to the floor. A gust of wind was sent past me to him. Edward instantly stiffened. What was up with him? During class Edward's attitude didn't change at all, in fact his behavior got worse, if anything.

When class had finely ended, Edward bolted out the door. His pace seemed too fast for a human. His running so fast made me suspicious. I didn't have enough time to go into my own little world. The next activity was gym, yay.

Today, because I'm new, I got to sit and watch. Tomorrow I wouldn't be as lucky, nor would anybody on my team. I felt bad for any poor soul who ended up on my team. One of us would probably end up at the nurse's, and since I couldn't get hurt, it would most likely be my teammates.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg." The bell sounded and I hurriedly got out of school. My red truck was still standing when I got to it. The old rust truck made a lot of exhaust. It made me want to puke. Charlie's house was luckily only ten miles away, so I would not have to endure this pain much longer.

Chapter 2

Edward's point of view

That day had been normal, as normal as it could be for a vampire. The only new thing was that there would be a new girl at school. Another pointless human mind would be at school. Alice was very hyper, more than usual at least. I couldn't understand why, so I tried to read her mind. All I got from her was a very annoying song being sung in her head. Her blocking me made me wonder what on earth would posses Alice to block me. I didn't ask her. I knew that if she was blocking me when I asked she would just tell me nothing of use. Since school wasn't going to wait for us to start we needed to get going.

Most of the morning was same old thing. The only thing different was the person who seemed to be in everybody's thoughts. Her name is Isabella. No wait she liked to go by Bella Swan. A heart shaped face, with long flowing brown hair, and brown eyes. You could find girls that looked like her anywhere in this school. Pretty much most of the male population had thought themselves in love with. I was trying to block out their thoughts. They were so bothersome. Then I felt as if someone was staring at me. I looked up to see a face that I had seen in minds but not in person. Boy's minds did not do her justice. Bella's eyes were intently staring at me. I meet her gaze. Instead of her eyes being flat they were deep. Very, very deep. I stared at her. She looked normal but seemed that she had gone though the routine of being a new student many times. I could tell she didn't like being at the center of attention. I heard Jessica Stanley going on about the Cullen gossip. Then I heard her thoughts, _that's right Bella just keep hanging out with me. __My popularity will surely be boosted. I think Mike has already notice__d__ me more now._ I wanted to run up to this girl and try to protect her from being used. Something told me Bella knew she was being used by Jessica. I let it be, and tried to drown out thoughts, including my own, about Bella.

Biology is one of my best subjects. Having a doctor degree also helped. I sat by myself. Humans didn't know that I, along with my family, were vampires, but they had enough instincts to stay away. When Bella entered the room I felt sorrow for her. She would have to sit next to me, the monster that her natural instincts will say get away from him. I slid my stuff from the chair beside me to make it vacant. I heard everybody's thought except one. That's when it hit me I never had heard Bella's in the sea of voices I was accustomed to. This truth shocked me. Never had I met someone that I couldn't hear their mind. Not hearing her thoughts was new and flustering to me.

Once Mr. Banner had signed her slip she was instructed to sit next to me. Someone's folder hit the floor behind Bella, knocking a strong gust of her scent my way. Bella's scent made my mouth water. Her scent was absolutely appetizing, for lack of a better word. I wanted to jump out of my seat, walk over to her and sink my teeth into her neck. To taste that probably luscious blood. I found myself about to leap out of my seat and put that plan into action. _No_, I shouted in my head. Think of Carlisle. Think of Esme. How would they feel about this? They would probably end up hating me. I couldn't take that from them. Then I started thinking about how Bella would react. I barely noticed I had stiffened. I didn't understand why Bella's thoughts would matter to me.

When the bell rang I was out the door. A little too fast for humans, but I was sure nobody saw me. I had to get out of the building. I walked over to my car and got in. The fresh air helped clear my head about things that had to do with drinking Bella's blood.

Alice walked out from nowhere and sat down in the car with me. We really didn't talk much and Alice was still blocking me.

"So Edward, I guess you met Bella." Alice didn't ask a question; she already knew the answer before I even smelt Bella.

"You knew what was going to happen and you didn't tell me. Do you know how close I came to exposing our secret?" I complained to her.

"Don't worry so much Edward. I didn't 'see' you doing any biting. Besides even if you did it wouldn't have hurt Bella." I just gawked at her. "Edward there is other creatures besides us and wolves that exist." Alice ended her short little speech and with a mischievous smile she disappeared.

School ended and Rosalie had brought her car today. I heard an old truck start up. I turned my head and saw the beautiful Bella pulling out of the parking lot. I didn't notice I unconsciously started to follow her. Not because of her blood. No, the fresh air had taken those thoughts away. I wanted to follow her, out of curiosity. I don't think it was called stalking, at least I hoped it wasn't. She didn't notice, at all, that I was following her. I could hear her moaning under her breath something about the truck being bad for the environment. She cared about the environment, huh.

When she finally made it to her house, she got out and went inside for a brief moment before coming right back outside. The only reason she went inside was to leave her backpack on the kitchen counter. Bella started to head for the forest. _What would Bella be doing out there? _That sentence kept running threw my head. I kept on Bella's trail, not being found out until she abruptly stopped. Then she turned into something no one else could. Her body just deteriorated right in front of my eyes. First her arms, then the rest of her, until she was not even there.

Leaves started swirling in front of my eyes. Trees started swooping down to hit me barely missing me; I had to dodge them with my vampire speed. Then a gentle voice spoke, but I could hear fury in the words.

"_What are you doing here and why were you following that girl?"_ the voice was every where. I couldn't get a direct location of it. No escape route.

"I wasn't following Bella," I clarified. Before I knew what was happening the leaves were building on top of each other, being pushed together. Then Bella was in front of me. Her eyes had questions in them.

"Edward?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," I answered. Her eyes had anguish in them.

"Now I have to do something to you because you saw me. I really don't like to kill mortals." Bella said

I froze and thought. Well, she will find out soon enough that I'm not human.

"Lucky for you I'm not human, either.' Bella's eyes had disbelief in them deeply.

"Prove it," Bella said. So I did just that, I proved I wasn't human. I ran at vampire speed to a tree and tore it apart. A look of relief spread over her face. Apparently she didn't want to kill me.

"Well if your not mortal than what are you?" Bella asked.

"Do you believe in vampires? If you don't you'll be proven wrong," I smugly smiled. "I'm a vampire, but what are you Isabella Swan?" I asked her. Bella returned my smile and answered

"A caretaker."

"A carewhater?"

"A caretaker, and to make sure you got it, I will repeat myself. I'm a caretaker."

"Okay, what is a caretaker then?" I asked so curious to unravel the mystery of Bella.

"A caretaker does what it sounds like it does. My people take care of the earth. Have you ever heard of mysterious things happening at construction sites when they are going to demolish a forest and something goes wrong? Well that's my people trying to keep the mortals of earth from ruining it. I have been alive since nearly the beginning of time." I didn't know my reaction to that. I'm pretty sure I gawked at her. Bella started to joyfully laugh. Her smile felt as warm as the sun. One thing I could definitely say is that Isabella Swan was one of the most interesting people I had and will ever meet.

I told Bella of my family and she acted as if I were explaining that gravity is what makes something fall to the ground. When I finished my long story I wanted to hear hers. See how she came to be.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's point of view

I listened intently to Edward's story. Nothing surprised me too much. Acting classes really helped though because even for me, a person of the abnormal, it was hard to absorb all the information. Living for over thousands of years, it never crossed my mind there could be different species of immortals out in this vast world of ours. Then again I never really cared till I met Edward.

Edward's family sounded so cool. A psychic, an empath, and a mind reader! How awesome! The only set back would be the consistent thirst for blood. That could get really annoying and you'd be dangerous to any human around. There would go your whole social life for the first few years, but if you train it's supposed to get somewhat easier.

Thinking of the bloodlust sparked a question in me.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Is it hard to be with me right now in this moment? And is that why you were so tense and uptight at school?" I asked timidly.

He sighed slowly. Making me anxious to hear his answer; he was stalling, but I had to get his reply. I silently moved the leaves till they were a snake swerving, waiting for its next victim. Edward hadn't noticed my concentration being pulled from him. His head looked in the opposite direction thinking hard about probably trying to tell me without scaring me. I knew a devilish grin had crept on to my face. The look on his I knew would be priceless. Darn, where's a camera when you need one. From what he told me about his family, Emmet and Jasper would get a kick out of this. Faster than his vampire senses could sense what was happening, the chain of leaves had wrapped themselves between his legs and threw him off balance. He landed with a crash that a huge thunder clap couldn't beat. I laughed so hard soon my sides hurt from my laughing.

I really should have had a camera on hand. Utter shock displayed itself on his face. Some of his messy bronze colored hair had swept in front of his eyes. He blew it out of his face, looking like such a super model while doing it. He stared at me in disbelief.

"Bella, would you have anything to do with what just happened?" he asked in an amused and half upset voice.

That just started another round of my laughter. Edward, apparently found it quite funny too because mere seconds after I started on my second trip to Laughing Ville he laughed with me. Edward's laughter was musical and quickly became my favorite sound in the world.

After I was able to breathe and then exhale, without giggles flowing out like a spring stream, I sighed. "Edward, are you going to answer? If you don't I'll just take that as yes that it's hard to be around me."

I closed my eyes and turned my head in the other direction. I felt a whoosh of air hit me. I opened my eyes and almost screamed. Edward had moved so that his head was in such close proximity to mine that I _could_ kiss him. If I wanted to that is. Which I felt like doing, that feeling scared me as well because I only saw Edward and me as friends, nothing more. My heart thought of something more, though. I don't know why because I've never had more than a family relationship with _anyone. _I only really trust two people and those are Renée and Charlie. Like I said _family only. _

One thought was clear though, I had to find out the answer to my question and then get out of there. I looked at him waiting with such mild space between the two of us. My heart beat out of sync, and he knew it too. Stupid vampire hearing, not letting my heart beat go unnoticed. I stared into his deep golden orbs which we called eyes, wanting to sink deeper into them. His were doing the same to him with my eyes being the captor. Our faces moved a few inches closer and closer. I felt his breath and the smell only made me want to be closer to him. I leaned into the space, our mouths millimeters apart, because we were slowly moving towards each other, anticipating……………..

When I reached the last distance, I met nothing but air. Edward was on the other side of the little clearing we had been in for a little over an hour now. I heard his ragged breathing from there, well that answered my question, and I realized what I had almost done. I was appalled by myself. I met this guy not even twenty-four hours ago, and I tried to _kiss _him. Was I turning into a _slut_? Like those Jessica and Lauren girls from school? One thing I knew, I _had_ to apologize to Edward.

Edward's arm wrapped around the lower half of his face, covering his nose and what seemed like very kissable lips. _Hhmmmm……._Stop! Oh gosh, I am turning into one of _those _girls. Lord please help my corrupted soul. Or just help. I took a deep, deep, deep breath to calm myself.

"Edward, I am so, so sorry. No matter what I say, it won't make what I almost did excusable. I'm so horrible." I apologized.

He chuckled before he just burst into a stream of laughter. "Bella, do have any idea what runs through the adolescent minds of the girls at school. Much worse than what almost happened and you apologizing for it, trust me, I know. I'm glad there are still people like that, even if they are older than me. It's nice to know things like that still exist." he finished his very true statement and I was ecstatic that he wasn't furious with me. I smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

Then looking at him became too hard so I averted my attention to the scenery. Trees formed a barrier around this small clearing. Green covered most of the rocks and tree trunks. The wind didn't blow, yet the smell of the forest was different. Usually it smelt like a massive amount of trees combined and one huge big pine air freshener. Now Edward's scent filled the trees at some points. A smell indescribable by the best words ever. Moisture rain drops resided on the forest floor, individual droplets forming together. When you stepped you could hear the squish of the ground. The sun hid behind the dark clump coversheet of grey clouds. (Just because I said I liked cold climates doesn't mean I liked the fact the sun hid the majority of the time.) I felt the humidity in rise in the way steam does. Fog swirled around the outside of this comforting place. Creating an atmosphere where only Edward and I were present. There was a huge rock, which I currently sat on.

I sighed, "I think it's good you don't hate me. Well, I better go…… Charlie will be home soon and he insisted that I be the one to grow the food." I got off the rock and proceeded to head in the direction of home.

When all of a sudden, Edward moved in close there was no room for two people unless they were kissing.

He breathed in my face, "Where do you think you're going. I told you my story now tell me yours."

His smell, and being in such close contact, left me dazed. I realized I had already been hooked on Edward, and now I really wanted to be his special someone, although he said he 

hadn't wanted one. He never told me that it was changed today, meaning he didn't like me that way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**an: I'm new at this whole fanfic author thing so if I did, or didn't do something I should have sorry. Also tell me if you want Bella's story to be on the depressing side a bit, oh well it really just depends if I want it to be or not. You guys could help convince me though. Oh, and sorry for not updating sooner, temporary writers block on this story for a while. Warning might happen in the future.**


End file.
